Poprocks and Coke
by Kaitsurinu
Summary: 12, implied Yaoi, slight language. Over lunch, Heero pops a very interesting question.


Poprocks and Coke  
By Chustang  
  
  
  
/Wherever you go you know I'll be there/  
/If you go far you know I'll be there/  
/I'll go anywhere/  
/So I'll see you there/  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"You look enough like one. No one will notice."  
  
"Well, so do you kinda! _No one will notice_."  
  
"Please don't fight with me."  
  
"I wouldn't have too if you didn't put me on such stupid, testosterone driven dares!"  
  
"You don't even know what testosterone is. You copy all your biology notes from me without even reading them."  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"…Well, _that's _good… But if—"  
  
"No! Why are you still trying to talk me into this?"  
  
"Why won't you just do it?"  
  
"Hello? Anybody in there? I refuse – I just refuse! That's an insult to my manhood."  
  
"You sound like Wufei now."  
  
"Hell ya! Wufei wouldn't do it, Trowa wouldn't do it, Quatre would talk one of his sisters into doing it, you'd never ever do it and does it sound like I want too?! Huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good boy! You've figured out by the anger in my voice that I will not do this!"  
  
"Five seconds."  
  
"I would not do it for _one_ second."  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you remember last summer when we went to Valleyfair? I agreed to go on Wild Thing with you in the pouring rain[1]."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Do you remember after the ride?"  
  
"…Uh…no?"  
  
"You were complaining about your wet shirt. I gave you mine and wore yours and ended up getting sick."  
  
"So? I took really good care of you! What does that have to do with now?"  
  
"You _owe _me."  
  
"Heero? Are you insane? Did someone slip cocaine in your coke?"  
  
"Lock me up if you think I'm insane, but the dare's still on."  
  
The exasperated boy sighed back into his chair. His candy dish on the side of his lunch, poprocks and sixlets and Reeses pieces, was melting in the sun slowly. He frowned his lips and roughly scratched his head of hair, squinting one eye shut. He looked at his tormenter with a bitter and exasperated and oddly warm look. "Why do you enjoy getting a rise out of me, huh? I can't believe I fell for such a sadist!"  
  
He stood up and shoved his chair in. He was going to get a fresh coffee that was as black as hell when the other boy's foot shot out like a horse from the derby gate and tripped him. The victim just staggered and turned back to see that evil, slight smile.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"What, Duo?"  
  
"I swear, do that again and you're getting nothing!"  
  
Heero knew he had him backed up into a corner. All he needed to do now was leave an opening leading toward the bathroom…  
  
"Abstinence won't work. It never did before, now, did it?" Heero commented matter-of-factly.  
  
Purple eyes widened then narrowed in his direction. "You…" he growled.   
  
The Japanese boy leaned back in his chair and fished out his apartment keys from his denims. The metal clinked and flashed in the lights temptingly.  
  
"You wouldn't." Duo went a shade pale.  
  
"I would."  
  
"Hee-chan, don't be ridiculous! There's no way in hell I'd do this! Just because I look like one doesn't mean it'll actually work," he said, laughing disbelievingly as he continued. "I mean, I'd need makeup, clothes, fake—"  
  
Duo stopped in mid sentence, staring at the bag his koi held up. Fred's Cosmetic and Costume Shop? The Fred that lived in the apartment below them with his makeup station sprawling out of his bathroom? The one that shouted all the catcalls from down the hall.  
  
"Okay, what did you do to get that? You know we don't have the money to buy any of that stuff." Duo put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Heero's face flit with yet another evil smile. "We just fucked a few times."  
  
The braided boy's mouth dropped. Then frowned when he saw the hints of laughter in those Prussian eyes.   
  
"I just told Fred what I wanted and he was more than happy to give to me. So relax."  
  
"Heero. I will not do it. That. Is. Final."  
  
Heero seemingly shrugged a defeat then turned at the table to face the street behind them. "Fred! I guess you'll want your stuff back," he called.  
  
"Stop! He might hear you!"  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you're not afraid, will you do it?"  
  
"No. I told you that."  
  
Heero stood up, pushing his metal wicker chair out behind him, and shoved the bag into Duo's hands. The American glanced down into the contents then screwed up his face. "This isn't my color, anyway, Heero," he commented, rummaging lightly. "Red makes me look pale."  
  
"Please, Duo."  
  
The American rolled his eyes. "Heero. I love you, but I am not gay!"  
  
One of Heero's eyebrows sank with confusion. "That makes no sense."  
  
"First of all, I'd like to clarify that I'm bi and second, I find most men repulsive besides you, Hee-chan. I won't do this because I know you'll jump on the opportunity to prank me and Fred will be way too happy. He'll never leave me alone… I'll never live it down."  
  
"Did I mention it's for a documentary?"  
  
"No." He answered quickly, thoughtlessly, then suddenly realized what Heero had said. His face screwed up. "_What_?"  
  
"Just kidding. I was just making sure you were listening."  
  
"You caught my attention, that's for sure."  
  
"Duo, listen… if it makes you feel any better… I'll keep it for myself and it'll never see the light of day. Promise."  
  
Duo was silent; pins and needles crouched at the ready in his eyes.  
  
"Please Duo?" Heero pouted his lips slightly, like he knew Duo hated. It wasn't overly sad, just believable enough with a touch of disappointment that could wrench a few stomachs.  
  
The American sighed. "I could argue with you forever," he said, exasperated. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Heero didn't react and again employed the downcast glance, staring flatly down at the sidewalk.  
  
Purple eyes searched his boyfriends' face. Duo sighed and slapped his own into his palm. "Fine. Gimme that drag crap and point me to the bathroom…"  
  
Heero tilted his lips slightly. He reached for his camera.   
  
  
/I don't care/  
/I'll be there for you/  
/I'll be there for you/  
  
  
owari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Personal experience. It was kind of fun… except for the fact it felt like bullets on your face.  
  



End file.
